Complicated Bond
by LittleMissSparkles
Summary: Robb and Jon have always had a close Bond, how deep does it go?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Game of Thrones Fanfiction so I hope you like it

Jon had just readied himself to leave Winterfell once and for all and embark on his new life as a member of the knights' watch. He had said his goodbyes to his only home as well as those who make it so. Bidding his siblings goodbye had been particularly difficult, especially Bran and Arya. Bran because the presence of Mrs. Stark in the room and because Bran's fate was still in the balance. Arya on the other hand was because he would really miss his feisty little sister.

While those may have been tough Jon had avoided the most difficult goodbye, Robb. If he was faced with saying goodbye to Robb he didn't know if he could go through with it; after all how is one supposed to say goodbye to the person who was your brother, your best friend and your Everything. Jon quite frankly wasn't sure it was possible. And even faced with knowledge that once he left to go to the wall he would in a way be losing that everything it was also one of the reason he had to take up the black. Jon loved Robb and not only in a way that is appropriate to love ones brother. His feelings for Robb had changed over the years into the sort of love that echoes in your bones, boils in your blood and consumes your very soul. He was in love with his brother and for that reason he had to leave, to secure himself against the possibility that his secret should ever get out.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Robb had learned of his departure time and had decided to not let Jon go without saying goodbye. And when Jon turned the corner he found Robb waiting for him by his horse. For a few minutes they talk about meaningless things, his farewells and his future in black, but Jon wasn't really paying overly much attention as he was struck with the fact that this was the last time that he would be seeing Robb for a long time so he was desperately trying to memorize every facet of his being (as if he hadn't done this long before). Suddenly though Robb reached out a grabbed him in a tight hug. Jon of course reciprocated the embrace and tied to absorb as much of him in to himself as possible (his warmth, his smell etc). Sadly though as quick as the hug started it ended, at least that's how it felt to Jon. Right before relinquishing Jon though Robb whispered into his ear "I am going to miss you" and quickly pressed a kiss onto Jon's cheek. Then he turned away and walked off with Jon gazing after him, telling himself that it was just brotherly feelings he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

-After Jon receives Robb's letter-

The all encompassing terror and grief Jon experienced upon receiving Robb's letter was not akin to anything he had ever felt before. He wanted run as fast as he could to his brother's side so that he could offer him protection and comfort. Unfortunately he was now chained to the wall so he was unable to do so.

Even so he knew that even the penalty of death that would fall upon him with his desertion would not be able to keep him from going to Robb's side. He just had to wait for the opportune time to leave so that he would not be stopped before he reached his goal.

That night

Under the cover of night Jon snuck out of his room with all his supplies and made his way to the stable to fetch his horse. All this and leaving Castle black he did without major difficulty and he had begun to think that his escape would be easier than anticipated. Soon after he had made his escape he heard tell tale noises of a tail that would indicate that his previous thoughts that unfortunately been incorrect.

After initially evading his followers he came to release that they were not the knights but his friends and after Sam was knocked off his horse he decided that he must confront them. When he did they tried to convince him to return with them and that they were his brothers now. They did not understand, the bond that he has with Robb is not something that he could have put into words that would make sense.

Even with all their best attempts they did not even cause him to experience even the minutest sense of doubt. He was set on his plan which he made clear to his friends. Eventually they came to realize the depth of his determinations and with a final plead to his sense of honour (just the wrong honour in Jon's opinion) the let him on his way.

Once they had left Jon resumed his journey all the while thinking of his goal and with every beat of his heart pounding out _Robb Robb Robb..._


End file.
